candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Episode 43/@comment-24400703-20140702181242
621: new level type 622: new level type 623: timed 624: moves 625: moves 626: timed 627: candy order 628: candy order 629: new level type 630: new level type 631: new level type 632: ingredients (old version) 632: candy order (new version) 633: jelly (old version) 633: jelly (new version) 634: jelly (old version) 634: ingredients (new version) 635: timed (old version) 635: moves (new version) new features: 6-layer, 7-layer, 8-layer and 9-layer icings and triple jellys and special candy cannons and empty marmalades and chameleon candy cannons and extra time candy cannons episode name: First Aid 621: 99 moves 81 colour bomb 651 wrapped candies 984 striped candies 6-layer icing empty marmalade very easy 1 star: 5.564.640 points 2 stars: 11.556.000 points 3 stars: 34.558.650 points spaces: 167 622: 590 moves 19 colour bomb+wrapped candy 88 colour bomb+striped candy 118 colour bomb+colour bomb 38 wrapped candy+striped candy 48 wrapped candy+wrapped candy 18 striped candy+striped candy 559 colour bomb 887 wrapped candy 1595 striped candy 6-7 layer icings empty marmalade 5 special candy cannons insanely easy 1 star: 9.664.540 points 2 stars: 119.584.440 points 3 stars: 1.019.554.680 points spaces: 196 getting three stars (for daring players) difficulty: impossibly easy 623: 199 seconds 6-7-8-9-layer icings all special candies on marmalade insanely easy 1 star: 964.540 points 2 stars: 978.550 points 3 stars: 1.112.670 points spaces: 81 getting three stars (for daring players) difficulty: impossibly easy 624: 85 moves 163.000 points 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-layer icings all special candies on marmalade and conveyor belt easy 1 star: 163.000 points 2 stars: 1.001.520 points 3 stars: 1.166.680 points (Level 281 in 566k sugar crush by courtemanche437) spaces: 196 625: 65 moves 14 teleporters all special candies on marmalade 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-layer icings 14 chocolates chameleon candies on marmalade 14 liquorice locks 265.000 points extremely easy 1 star: 265.000 points 2 stars: 984.000 points 3 stars: 1.324.220 points spaces: 196 626: 11 seconds 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-layer icings 14 conveyor belts 14 teleporters all extra time or chameleon candies 6 special candy cannons 4 extra time candy cannons 2 chameleon candy cannons extremely easy 1 star: 900 points 2 stars: 1.150 points 3 stars: 25.800 points spaces: 196 627: 90 moves 334 colour bomb 887 wrapped candy 1811 striped candy 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-layer icings 14 teleporters 14 conveyor belts considerably easy 1 star: 1.558.690 points 2 stars: 1.559.780 points 3 stars: 2.027.280 points spaces: 196 628: 27 moves 5 colour bomb+wrapped candy 199 striped candies no blockers hard 1 star: 460.980 points 2 stars: 1.166.680 points 3 stars: 1.940.060 points (mobile 2.027.280 points) spaces: 196 629: 187 moves 71 colour bomb+wrapped candy no blockers facebook: extremely easy mobile: medium 1 star: 437.920 points 2 stars: 1.324.220 points 3 stars: 2.201.880 points spaces: 81 630: 300 moves 1.111 colour bomb 2.222 wrapped candy 3.333 striped candy no blockers impossibly easy 1 star: 1.551.000 2 stars: 99.464.340 3 stars: 1.110.985.190 spaces: 196 631: 101 moves 185 colour bomb combo no blockers medium 1 star: 1.000.000 points 2 stars: 2.000.000 points 3 stars: 3.000.000 points spaces: 196 old 632: 1800 moves 472 hazelnuts 589 cherries no blockers very hard 1 star: 895.550 points 2 stars: 1.138.680 points 3 stars: 3.139.650 points spaces: 144 new 632: 138 moves 300 green candies 300 yellow candies 300 blue candies 300 red candies 300 violet candies 300 orange candies 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-layer icings insanely easy 1 star: 60.000 points 2 stars: 120.000 points 3 stars: 180.000 points spaces: 81 old 633: 80 moves 48 single jellies 48 double jellies 48 triple jellies 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-layer icings impossible 1 star: 1.000.000 points 2 stars: 2.000.000 points 3 stars: 3.000.000 points spaces: 144 new 633: 90 moves 48 single jellies 48 double jellies 48 triple jellies 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-layer icings insanely hard 1 star: 1.000.000 points 2 stars: 2.000.000 points 3 stars: 3.000.000 points spaces: 144 old 634: 130 moves 196 triple jellies 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-layer icings 14 conveyor belts 14 teleporters very easy 1 star: 200.000 points 2 stars: 400.000 points 3 stars: 800.000 points spaces: 196 new 634: 200 moves 100 hazelnuts 100 cherries 14 conveyor belts 14 teleporters very easy 1 star: 20.000 points 2 stars: 150.000 points 3 stars: 180.000 points spaces: 196 old 635: 30 seconds 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-layer icings 18 teleporters 18 conveyor belts impossibly easy 1 star: 15.000 points 2 stars: 25.000 points 3 stars: 40.000 points spaces: 324 new 635: 40 moves 160.000 points colour bomb on marmalade 75 liquorice locks 75 chameleon candies hard 1 star: 160.000 points 2 stars: 360.000 points 3 stars: 390.000 points spaces: 81 characters: Mr. Yeti and Mr. Toffee